deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom the Cat vs Wile E. Coyote
Who do you think will win? Tom Wile Description Tom and Jerry Vs Looney Tunes which predator who never catches the prey will win in a fight? Interlude Wiz: Dont you hate those childhood cartoons where the predator never catches the prey? Boomstick: Oh my god yes the prey are such assholes! Wiz: Well today we have the clumsy cat Tom who has actually won on a couple occasions. Boomstick: Vs the Coyote who fails against a bird who should be slower than him that he has actually eaten once (look it up)... He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Tom Wiz: Thomas Cat the cat you hopefully always felt sorry for in the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Boomstick: I know I did. Wiz: Anyway let's get to toms abilitys. Boomstick: Well he has good toonforce probably not as good as bugs bunny but still good. Wiz: For example he has been hurt by things that an average cat wouldn't think of surviving. Boomstick: Also he can change his shape when going through something like the times he has tried to go into a mouse hole and turned into a CATerpillar. Wiz: Boomstick please save the puns for the last line. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: He has his claws which are sharp and can be used for good melee fighting I mean he has used it against Jerry pretty well. Boomstick: And he has unlimited dynamite and bombs, this cat is awesome! Wiz: A notable thing about his durability is that he survived a bomb that could destroy a whole city. Boomstick: Holy crap. Wiz: Despite being kind of dumb he has the intelligence of a person, but when he tries to chase jerry he frequently crashes and hurts himself, same thing with traps. Boomstick: In some episodes he can survive a major beating by dogs or whoever is mad at him. Wiz: He is also a fine sword user for example in the Mouseketeer episodes, being able to do basic sword slashes and blocks. Boomstick: Some faults are times where he is unaware of what jerry is doing and he gets hurt by his own traps. Wiz: And other times where he has a big ego and can be overconfident when he does one thing right. Boomstick: He also has used guns but he most of the time misses. Wiz: Other than that he has excellent durability and ok speed when there isn't anything in his way. Boomstick: Man! This cat is the best he is destructive, uses guns, and has a temper! Where can I get one?! Tom: Don't you believe it! Wile E. Coyote W: Wile E Coyote, the antagonist of one of the most popular looney tunes cartoons. B: God that damn roadrunner is so annoying makes me want to catch him myself! W: Wile's main type of catching the road runner is by using contraptions by buying them from a company called acme. B: Though most of them are really cool he ends up failing every single time. W: But that's because he isn't as fast as the road runner, in some cases he can kind of keep up which is really fast. A real road runner goes about 20-25 mph at most, but the cartoon road runner goes faster than a hunting rifle bullet which goes about 1850 mph. Since the road runner goes faster than it that would be about 1870 mph and since Wile can keep up pretty well but not as fast that means he moves as fast as a bullet. B: Haha shut up superman we got a new guy faster than a speeding bullet! W: Some examples of weapons he has used are bombs, also he uses giant boulders to try and crush the road runner and he can usually pull them up with his hands or a rope. B: He also one time used a refrigerator and an ice chopper to ski on! Where does he come up with this stuff?! W: This shows his intelligence, though his plans usually fail he comes up with this stuff quickly. B: He also one time used a batman suit by acme to fly for a bit, wow bugs bunny ripped off Star Wars and superman. So now looney tunes ripped off Batman. What is this world coming to... W: Those are just a couple, his main attacks are bombs, guns, basically any ranged weapons. Pretty much anything he can get his paws on. B: Wow a coyote can do all that can I get one along with the cat? W: Ok Boomstick we'll go to the pet store after the battle. B: Yay! W: His durability is pretty good too, he has fallen off cliffs and had bombs blown up in his face. B: He can get overconfident like Tom like when he tries a trap thinking it will work. W: Also he relies too much on his traps and can't do much without them. B: Still he is very dangerous and fast move over Sonic! W: Boomstick don't diss superman and sonic come on i'm pretty sure superman and sonic could beat him. Boomstick: Fine can we start the battle now!? W: Sure. Wile E. Coyote: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wile E. Coyote, genius. I am not selling anything nor am I working my way through college. Pre fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Fight Tom is chasing jerry in a desert (it's the only thing I could think of ok?) and as he is running on the road trying to get jerry he crashes into a contraption a coyote was making. This makes Wile E. Coyote angry and Tom smiles innocently. Tom tries to slink away but Wile E Coyote trips Tom making him angry. Then they get into fighting stances. Jerry sits down and watches with the road runner. FIGHT! Wile gets the first punch and hits Tom in the face. He gets hurt a bit but counters with his claws and slices at Wile making him bleed on his arm a bit. Wile throws a bomb and runs away and Tom tries to run away but the bomb explodes. Tom tries to run and find Wile and stops to look around and a boulder goes rolling off a cliff towards him and he runs in a straight line but the boulder catches up and crushes him. Tom is very angry and injured, and he goes to run up to Wile. He gets out his sword and puts on his musketeer outfit. Tom: En garde! Wile gets out his refrigerator and ski contraption and skis around Tom. Tom is getting frustrated and is getting punched while Wile is skating around him. Tom manages to get a slice in and knocks the fridge off messing Wile up. Tom goes over and tries to stab Wile in the chest but counters with his fork and knife. They duel for a bit and Tom slices Wile in the chest leaving a small cut. Wile gets out acme explosive tennis balls and starts launching them at Tom disorienting him. Wile then gets out his rocket boots and glides up and he uses acme earthquake pellets. Tom get disoriented and dizzy again and is open to get attacked. Wile throws a grenade down there and Tom gets launched and does his trademark scream. The earthquake is gone so Wile gets a new idea, he puts food on the road and has a rope attached to a boulder above it. Tom walks over and smells the food and starts eating it then the boulder falls on him. Tom crawls out very angry and starts scratching at Wile causing blood to scatter out of him. Wile runs to the top of a cliff and puts on his batman suit. Tom gets out a broom and kicks it and he starts flying too. Tom is behind Wile and goes beside him and shreds his suit with his sword. Then he gets down and shoots at Wile with a gun but he dodges the bullets. Tom just gets more angry and starts scratching at Wile wounding him, and Wile counters by punching back, and they start trading blows. Wile steps on Toms tail and he does his signature scream. Tom lunges towards him and ties a bunch of dynamite to Wile. Wile struggles to get it off and gets blown up. Wile looks around but doesn't see Tom anywhere. Tom is seen (invisible) with the invisible ink and throws it away. Then while Wile is looking around Tom sneaks up and shushes the audience. Tom quickly ties Wile to a firework and gives him a bomb and lights the firework. Tom washes the ink off and waves goodbye to Wile. Wile struggles to get out of the ropes but can't and the firework gets launched. Wile throws the bomb down and tries to cut through the rope and does. Then he falls down for a long time. Tom sees him coming down and runs under him. Then he puts down a bunch of bombs and spikes. Then he gets his sword out and puts it where Wile is about to fall then smiles and runs away. Wile gets impaled on the spikes and Toms sword, then the bombs explode and Wile's body parts fly in different directions. KO! Tom looks at the Roadrunner and Jerry and starts chasing them. Jerry gets on Roadrunners back and they sprint away. Tom chases after them. Porky Pig: That's all folks! Result B: Shit! I knew Tom was violent but that was a bit over the top! W: I guess but you got to remember Tom has survived a bomb that could destroy a whole city, a fire that burned down a whole cabin, and multiple beatings and explosions. B: And Wile had the speed advantage but Tom's craftiness got over that, because Tom has actually beaten Jerry a couple times and Wile, I think got the Roadrunner once, maybe. W: Right anyway even if Wile could inflict pain on Tom it really wouldn't matter unless he uses a nuke or something, other than that you really can't kill Tom. Yes there are episodes where Tom dies but one was him under a guillotine and the other one was a ton of bombs which really isn't Wiles strategy. B: And Wile focuses more on traps which Tom may be dumb enough to fall for but Wile doesn't really fight hand to hand because the Roadrunner is always running, while Tom if he really has to knows how to fight. W: Tom is also a quick thinker at some points he can set up traps quickly which also helped in his victory. And usually when Wile falls he falls straight down, if you don't believe me watch the series he falls off a cliff straight down, which gave Tom a big chance to kill him when Wile was falling. B: Looks like it was a catastrophe for Wile. W: The winner is Tom the Cat Poll Did you agree with the result? Yes maybe probably meh kinda i dont know no Who were you rooting for? Tom Wile e coyote Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Kids Show" themed Death Battle